Accurate high definition maps of various environments are used for various applications including autonomous vehicles, robotics, aircraft, drones, agriculture, civil engineering, geology, soil science, and mining. In certain applications, environmental mapping is also used to enable localization of an object.
Various methods presently exist for building high definition digital maps of an environment including methods and systems that rely on light detection and ranging (“LIDAR”) as well as camera/vision based sensors and systems (“vision”). LIDAR uses ultraviolet, visible or near infrared light to image objects. LIDAR systems are highly accurate and can provide better range estimation compared to radar and vision systems. LIDAR can therefore be used to provide a high resolution two or three dimensional map of an environment. Wavelengths used in LIDAR systems may vary to suit the target and can range from approximately 10 micrometers to the ultraviolet range (e.g., approximately 250 nanometers).
Vision systems use visible light to image objects, are cheaper than LIDAR systems and can provide color information about an environment.
A combination of LIDAR and vision may be used to enhance the capabilities of three dimensional mapping. However, existing limitations of each of LIDAR and vision systems, including vulnerability to weather conditions for example, persist.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, below.